


wait for me

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, High school crushes, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, M/M, Moving On, Pining, The Author Has No Idea How To Tag, a lil bit, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The funny thing here is that Jaehyun had personally interacted with the other two seniors, they had become friends, at least that's what jaehyun liked to think. So he's allowed to miss them, he's allowed to stalk their Instagram stories and old highlights. But johnny, jaehyuns never had the guts to speak to Johnny, so he's not supposed to feel a clench in his stomach when he sees the spot where Johnny and his crew used to sit at the cafeteria, he's technically not allowed to miss Johnny.Jaehyun does though, he misses johnny, he misses his exuberant presence in the hallways of the school, he misses his tall figure during school assemblies and he misses teachers stopping lessons to gush about him.But, jaehyuns never been one to dwell, its just a high school crush; he gets over it( eventually.)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me projecting my teenage angst on Jaehyun, don't mind me.  
> Also this might not be what you're expecting,,,pls pls read the tags esp if you dont do well with underwhelming endings.

Jaehyun sees Johnny for the first time during the first year of high school. Jaehyun himself is short, slightly chubby, and hasn't grown into his nose and ears yet. But Johnny, Johnny is tall and charming, his unkempt hair is the only thing keeping him from reaching godly levels of gorgeous. 

At first, it isn't even a crush, Jaehyun just notices Johnny. He does that a lot, noticing people that is. He is lonely, and he understands how it feels to go unnoticed so he takes extra care of noticing his classmates. When Jungwoo gets a haircut; he compliments him on it. When Mark gets glasses; he says he likes the colour. Jaehyun looks out for those just like him. For people who aren't "popular " for people without very many friends. So it's natural jaehyun notices, Johnny, too.

Except Johnny has an abundance of friends, he is the definition of popular, jaehyun doesn't have to keep an eye out for him, because Johnny has enough girls ready to throw themselves at him even at the slightest opportunity. 

"wow! Johnny, you've grown, like- at least half an inch over the weekend "  
"Is that a new uniform; Johnny? it fits you a lot better! "

Johnny's got fangirls ( and even a few fanboys) obsessing over his every detail, so Jaehyun doesn't need to look out for him. But he does, he does because Johnny is the most notable person in the school, and jaehyun can't help himself. He notes everything about Johnny in a mental list that's when he realizes that its a crush, hell it's way past a crush its some kind of stupid unrequited one-sided love

He never approaches though because Johnny is overwhelming. Johnny isn't scary or intimidating but he's overwhelming; at least to jaehyun. Overwhelming in a good sense, in the best possible sense.

Call him a coward because all jaehyun does for two entire years is study his ass off and pine over the unattainable Johnny Suh. But at the end of his second year, he joins a study camp, which sounds incredibly boring ( and IS incredibly boring for normal people) but jaehyun gets to meet people who are like him, anti-social, nerdy, unpopular, and anxious, so it turns out to be anything but boring. 

He meets Doyoung there and gets closer to an acquaintance named Taeyong. Doyoung is well known; he is the only 3rd year in the school council. Taeyong is well known too; but for a different reason; he's part of the "it" group, with Johnny and Ten. Sure he isn't the most popular of the crew, but everyone knows who lee taeyong is. When it comes to Ten and Johnny, they've got people falling all over them, Taeyong on the other hand; everyone knows not to get in his way. He has this no-nonsense, always working image. That happens to be true for the most part(unless you slowly earn his friendship; in which case, taeyong is the warmest person ever)

They spend their days solving the hunts conducted by their counsellors, swimming in the pool next to their campsite, and playing Animal crossing on the Nintendo switch that Taeyong managed to sneak in. At the end of the 4th week, they've got an impressive looking village; "nerdville", which is a collaborative effort.

Towards the end though, the camp counsellors start rolling out career planning manuals. At first, Jaehyun rolls his eyes at taeyong who giggles back at him. But then he gets sucked into the vastness of career planning and decides that preparing for the future is quite exciting. 

That night, way after their curfew, they meet at Taeyongs tent and discuss their goals, dreams, uni options, everything. Jaehyun thinks this is the freest he's ever felt with anybody.

And just as quick as the summer begins; it ends. That means that taeyong and do young move away to college, and just as their friendship starts blooming; it ends. 

So for the last two years of high school, Jaehyun is all alone once again, no taeyong; no doyoung, no johnny. 

The funny thing here is that Jaehyun had personally interacted with the other two seniors, they had become friends, at least that's what jaehyun liked to think. So he's allowed to miss them, he's allowed to stalk their Instagram stories and old highlights. But johnny, jaehyuns never had the guts to speak to Johnny, so he's not supposed to feel a clench in his stomach when he sees the spot where Johnny and his crew used to sit at the cafeteria, he's technically not allowed to miss Johnny.

But Jaehyun does, he misses johnny, he misses his exuberant presence in the hallways of the school, he misses his tall figure during school assemblies and he misses teachers stopping lessons to gush about him.

But, jaehyuns never been one to dwell, its just a high school crush; he gets over it( eventually.)

Jaehyun once again throws himself into academics and gets his shit together. He decides that he will not let himself graduate without a 4.0 GPA, and that's exactly what he does.

And by the time finals roll around, jaehyun surprises himself with how laid back he is. He does well. to no ones surprise and his early application into Seoul's leading medical university gets accepted. He leaves right at the beginning of summer to "familiarise himself" with the city(that's absolute, utter bullshit, Jaehyun has nothing he needs to say goodbye to, and absolutely nothing he has to stay for)

He turns out to be less lonely in Seoul than the town he grew up in. Because now he has Taeyong who lives just a block away. ( They tell Doyoung that it a coincidence; a pleasant surprise; but that's a total lie, they had been coordinating this through Instagram DM's)  
Taeyong and white lies aside, Jaehyun also manages to make other friends: Sicheng; and his boyfriend, Yuta. 

He no longer stalks Johnny's stories; rather he finds that his stories are suddenly a whole lot more entertaining.

And by the end of that summer, Jaehyun himself is a full-fledged cool-student at the countries leading med school, he has other concerns; johnny and his exuberance fade somewhere in the background.

He also realises that he's been carrying the idea of Johnny Suh for far too long, and finally leaving that behind feels like a weight of his shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on  twt  for this


End file.
